Naruto of the Otsutsuki Clan
by Magnus Black
Summary: Naruto was born without his family, only knowing of his origins. However a year after meeting his first love, he disappears, only to reappear 7 years later, completely different. Naruto x Tsubaki.(Fem Naruto) Sharingan Naruto, eventually Rinnegan.
1. Chapter 1

**13/02/29**

I Do Not Own Naruto!

 ** _Naruto of the Otsutsuki Clan_**

My First Story.

Naruto x Tsubaki Uzumaki/Namikaze pairing.

 **Story Start.**

* * *

The morning sun rose, the winds blew across the grassy plains. The birds chirped their songs up above, in their trees and across the skies. The clouds floated above and under the clear blue skies and the lakes shined, like crystals.

A family, of three.

A father, mother and a daughter.

All walked down the cobblestone pathway that was surrounded by the soft grass. The father, was obviously smiling down at his daughter, as was the mother. Who wouldn't? She was like their very own personal sun. Full of energy just like her mother as she was just as beautiful. With red threads that fell down to her lower back, and framed her smiling face. A small light blue hair clip pushed her fringe towards the side so that her large, bright blue eyes were shining.

She wore an expensive-looking white kimono with red trimmings and was also red on the inside that matched her hair.

"Daddy..." The little girl mumbled with a shy blush on her face as she snuggled into her father's light blue kimono.

"Yes, princesses?" Minato Namikaze hummed as he held his daughter's hand.

"W..What if the other kids don't like me?" Tsubaki asked, her large, adorable eyes looking into her father's.

"What are you saying? Of course they will love you!" Kushina chirped as she wrapped her arms around her little baby's body. Tsubaki flushed in embarrassment and snuggled into her mother's chest and spoke.

"Yeah but...-"

"No buts! You've been waiting for this day for weeks!"

"It will be fine" Minato reassured as he placed a kiss on her head as the small girl nodded.

"M'kay..."

Soon enough they saw a clearing and smiled. There were large green forest's surrounding the area with humus lying thick on the ground. Boulders covered in moss and puddles of water lay nearby, however Tsubaki didn't pay attention to any of the surrounding nature, just what was in the middle.

A very large playground with dozens of kids, running, laughing, having fun. Adjacent to the large playground was multiple wooden benches and tables which were occupied by adults the same age as Minato and Kushina was.

The family walked up to them and were greeted with respectful nods and bows.

"Hokage-sama" They chorused

"Maa Maa, just call me Minato, i'm off duty today." Winked Minato cheekily as the took a seat.

"My, my, who's this?" A teasing voice came from behind. Behind them they saw the main family of the Uchiha clan. Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha with their sons, Sasuke and Itachi.

"Mikoto~!" Kushina squealed as they both wrapped their arms around each other.

"It's been forever!" Mikoto grinned as the two fathers sighed.

 _Women..._ They both thought as they began to gossip.

"So this is Tsubaki-chan huh?" Mikoto grinned as she bent low and pinched the little girl's cheeks, which she puffed out adorably. Not a moment later the two adults squealed happily and wrapped her in a hug.

"A-Ano, who are you?" Tsubaki managed to wheeze out from her hug.

"You can call me... Mikoto-Obasan! I was in your Kaa-chan''s genin team." She said as Tsubaki nodded dumbly at the rush of information.

 _"So Kaa-chan's team mate?"_ Tsubaki thought with her head tilted.

"So you're a k-k..." She fumbled with the word.

"Kunoichi" Minato supplied as Tsubaki nodded rapidly.

"Yeah, that." Tsubaki spoke cheekily. Mikoto let out a giggle at that and nodded.

"Yeah, i'm was a kunoichi, but I retired." She told her with a tint of sadness in her voice.

"Huh? Why did you retire?" Tsubaki asked as she sighed.

"I had to look after my family, otherwise, no one else would." Mikoto said as Tsubaki finally realized Sasuke and Itachi had been standing behind her patiently both sporting a embarrassed and irritated look.

"Kaa-chan" Sasuke whined as Fugaku sighed.

"C'mon Sasuke." Fugaku leaded him towards the playground with Itachi following behind.

"So you had to quit being a kunoichi to look after your family?" Tsubaki asked, looking rather disgusted at the thought of it.

"Erm... I guess?" Mikoto shrugged.

"Then there's no way i'm having any children!" Tsubaki spat out as the crowd around her bursted out into hysterical laughter. Minato then walked up towards Tsubaki and placed a hand on her shoulder which made her look at her father curiously.

"Why don't you go and play with the others?" Minato told her with a smile as she nodded and slowly walked towards the group on the playground. She saw her father already turning back towards the group and she gulped nervously.

Sweat trickled down the side of her face as she saw the giant play ground ahead of her, kids were laughing and playing with each other, however they all looked much bigger than her. She suddenly felt self conscious about herself, what if they made fun of her hair? O-Or her eyes? Maybe they won't let her play with them...

She shuddered and ran off before she could embarrass herself. She didn't know where, or what direction she was in, but all she knew was it was isolate, somewhere she wanted to be. However as she took a seat against the grass, a firm hand grabbed her ankle.

"Kyaa!" She squeaked loudly and jumped into the air, flapping her arms like a bird with a panicked expression on her face. Until she realized she wasn't a bird, she fell to the ground and backed away from the person who grabbed her ankle cautiously with her arms out in front.

There she saw a man, no, boy, her age. A 6 year old blonde boy who had a striking resemblance to her father, Minato Namikaze. His eyes were closed and his blonde locks fell down his face, past his eyebrows and to the lower part of the nape of his neck. However she could see the differences from him and her dad. Firstly his hair seemed darker, almost like gold or a dark, rare shade of blonde unlike her father's bright, shaggy blonde.

There seemed to be small, faint streaks of black hair under the blonde moss and his skin tone was more pale unlike her father's tanned skin. His face was certainly handsome, unlike other children her age, they had cute faces or something similar however his face seemed to be, well, handsome. While angular and narrow, his face still had a slightly round shape around his chin and lightly puffed cheeks, however those childlike features would be insignificant in a couple of years.

He wore a black kimono with white/grey trimmings, she couldn't see any clan symbol anywhere on his outfit, mainly because his backside was on the ground. His kimono was tied loosely as parts of his chest had been revealed. Under his kimono, he wore black, ninja-like pants that ended tightly around his shins and had a pair of wooden sandals, much like to her godfather's pairs, Jiraiya.

However what made her gasp was when one of his eyelids creaked open and his eyebrows fluttered subconsciously.

There she saw the most beautiful, blue eyes, in the entire world. Her mouth dried of any moisture as she saw his gaze upon her. Her heart thumped a million knots where she was afraid it might jump out of her chest and into his hands. However that was until she saw that he was in fact glaring at her. Even when he was glaring, he still looked beautiful.

"A-Ano, s-sorry." Tsubaki squeaked out as he frowned. Kami.

"What for?" The boy asked, his voice was soft, but strung like a perfectly played melody.

Tsubaki was silent for a while, with a pink hue across her cheeks and nose. She saw the boy's expectant gaze until it stopped and a sigh breathed from his mouth.

"You don't know why you're apologizing?" The boy mused as the girl looked away, embarrassed. It was silent for a while, she enjoyed the peace that was around, the boy sat, or laid upon a slope that led down to a crystal river above the never ending stream of rocks. Small fish swam by the rocks with their tails swishing, from side to side propelling them as they bathed in the water.

The boy beside her ended up breaking the silence.

"How come you're not playing with the others?" He spoke, his eyes closed, aimed upwards towards the sun.

"I-I..."

"-Don't know?" The boy cut/finished her off with an amused tone. Tsubaki sent a quick glare towards him however melted seeing the fond, amused smile upon his lips.

"No, not that" Tsubaki mumbled. "It's just, they look rather..."

"Intimidating?" He offered as she nodded.

"Yeah, that" She said cheekily as she let out a giggle. the unnamed boy too, laughed at her antics.

"What about you?" Tsubaki asked and the boy who raised a perfect eyebrow.

"What about me?" The boy asked back with another question and she puffed her cheeks out cutely.

"How come you're not playing with the others? I'm sure you'd fit in." The boy sighed and rubbed the back of his head, making his golden locks swish around.

"It's not about fitting in." He told her and she frowned. "I don't like... crowded places. I find it intimidating"

"You mean, you're scared of people?" She asked him incredulously.

The boy scoffed. "No, I just don't like people."

"Oh..." She murmured with a frown. THe boy then looked at her silence and furrowed his eyebrows. Did he offend her in someway?

"You're fine though." He reassured as she looked at him with widened eyes. "I mean, I don't mind you." He corrected himself with an embarrassed blush. She stifled a giggle as she saw his blush, he was so beautiful. It was then, she remembered she had forgotten all priority about manners.

"I'm Tsubaki, Tsubaki Uzumaki." She told him and he turned his head towards her and raised another amused eyebrow.

"Aren't you kinda late, hime-sama~?" He sung out amusedly as she flushed. For her new nickname and from embarrassment.

"S-Shut up! Dattebane!" She then basically made this face :O. Her face flushed to a new, deeper shade of red. Her jaw went slack as she realized she had subconsciously spoken her very, embarrassing nervous tick. One that she had thought she had gotten rid of. She nervously glanced towards his face and she saw a slightly shock, but mainly amused face.

"Dattebane?" He mused before he let out a melodic laugh. "How cute." He murmured making her flush seemingly purple.

"Just tell me your name!" She pouted angrily as he laughed and nodded.

"Naruto." He told her plainly.

"Fishcake?" She asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Maelstrom." He replied, slightly angry, but annoyed.

"Oh. Then what about your clan?" She asked and he frowned.

"What makes you think i'm from a clan?"

"Well, I-I just, assumed."

"Assumed that everyone you meet is from a clan?"

"Well, no, but everyone I have met was from a clan." She fondly remembering her only friend, Hinata. Then Sasuke and Itachi who walked by earlier. Naruto went silent for a while, then he just went silent and didn't talk.

"So... are you from a clan?" Tsubaki asked and he turned his head and looked at her. He then put a finger onto his lips then lightly flicked her on the nose.

"Secret." He winked as she pouted and rubbed her nose. Tsubaki's gaze then landed towards the group on the playground. A sad frown appeared on her face, making Naruto frown as well. She felt left out. She was meant to meet the other clan heirs today, the day before the academy, however she met Naruto.

"Do you want to go play with them?" Naruto asked her, as he stood up. She looked at him, rather shocked.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" He asked back cheekily and she rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't you be, I don't know, lonely?" Tsubaki asked and Naruto rolled his eyes this time.

"I'm going with you, duh." Naruto flicked her on the forehead and walked towards the group, with Tsubaki looking shocked, until a large grin plastered her face and she followed behind.

* * *

The pair walked towards the group who was huddled up. The air was buzzing around them, seemingly excited about something. Tsubaki bit her lip nervously and shifted behind Naruto, however he wasn't having it. Naruto wrapped an arm around Tsubaki's waist and pulled her forward, smirking.

"Tch"

"Mhm" Naruto hummed. Once they were behind the group, they just stood there, Tsubaki was looking at Naruto expectantly however he just stood by her until he nudged someone who was in the circle. The boy who Naruto nudged looked back at him, he had messy brown hair with narrow eyes and vertical-slits as pupils. However the most distinct feature was the two large red tattoo's coming down his cheeks. He wore a grey fur lined jacket and brown pants and shinobi sandals.

"Yeah?" He asked with a rough voice. Naruto merely smiled and nudged Tsubaki who gaped at him.

"Go on." Naruto smirked as she blushed cherry.

"E-Ermm, c-could we j-join you g-guys?" She stammered as Naruto let out a silent chuckle.

"Of course" The boy grinned and dragged them towards the group.

"Hey everyone! This is- uh... What's your names again?" The boy chuckled and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Naruto." Naruto said as he stepped forward, slightly protective of Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, Tsubaki Uzumaki" She told them as she stood by Naruto. A collective ring of gasps was heard all around and Tsubaki felt nervous once again.

"Erm, Tsubaki Uzumaki, as in, the Hokage's daughter?" The brown haired boy asked as she nodded awkwardly, then again, another round of gasps were heard.

"You never told me you were famous" Naruto grinned at her who flushed furiously.

"Shut up..." She spoke quietly, so only he could hear. Naruto dragged one of his fingers from one side of his lip to the other, as if he was zipping up his lips, before throwing away the key. Her giggle was not contained.

"This is, Akamaru, Shino, Ino, Choji, Sakura, Shikamaru and Sasuke." He said pointing to everyone "And i'm Kiba" He finished off with a grin as the two nodded.

"Well, we're going to play Ninja and Robbers, you know how to play right?" The boy asked and she paused.

"Umm, yeah." She said nervously and they all nodded. Kiba pulled out multiple twigs in his hands and put it in the middle of their circle. Everyone picked one, some of them were longer than the others. Naruto nudged Tsubaki and pointed his head towards the direction of the stick and she quickly pulled one out. Naruto then drawled out his, both of theirs were rather long and thin, however Kiba ended up with the short straw, literally.

"Aww! C'mon!" He whined as Tsubaki gained a confused look.

"Fine, Fine, Ichi!, Ni!, San!, Yon!, Gou!-" Everyone ran off, hiding in bushes, behind trees, or behind construction, Tsubaki managed to see Naruto running behind some sort of wooden well, and she followed.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked as she looked at him questioningly.

"What? I don't know how to play!" She whispered a yell as Naruto sighed.

"You shouldn't lie" Naruto told her seriously as she flushed and looked away. "Alright, fine. The aim of this game is we're the robbers, and Kiba is the Ninja. It's his job to catch us, all of us. And if we do get caught, you sit in the circle, over there" He said pointing towards a circle formed by a stick. "However, someone can rescue the robber."

"Oh okay, that seems pretty simple, I'll find somewhere else" She told him, he however frowned and caught her arm.

"Too late." Naruto said as she quickly hid behind the well, right next to Naruto. She subconsciously sniffed and her blush went into an entirely new level. He smelt of soap and shampoo, mixed with grass and sweat. It was an amazing scent.

Oh yeah, he was also right, it was too late. "Ju kyu! Ni-ju! Ready or not! Here I come!" He declared as he sniffed around the bushes with Akamaru barking on his shoulders.

"Huh? Over there?" Kiba spoke to Akamaru who barked once again and they ran towards Naruto and Tsubaki's direction.

"Oh crap!" Squeaked Tsubaki who covered her mouth.

"Don't worry" Naruto grinned at her reassuringly, before he jumped up and ran, making noise and laughing.

"See!? There's one over there!" Kiba yelled and ran and caught Naruto as they both laughed. Naruto ended up sitting in the circle alone. Staring off into space.

"He sacrificed himself for me..." Tsubaki thought sadly before a determined look on her face appeared. "Then it's my job to help him!" Once she saw Kiba not looking she immediatly ran towards Naruto, who turned his head and looked at her, shocked.

"I'm here to save you!" She told him.

 ** _A few minutes later._**

"You got caught..." Naruto spoke to her dully as she tilted her head lower and an anchor drop sound was heard in the background.

"Yeah..." She said embarrassedly.

"Thanks..."

"Yeah..."

* * *

 **Chapter 1 End**

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed my first story and chapter. I don't exactly have much free time during the weekdays but i'll try to post some more on the weekends. This character/behaviour thing for both characters are slightly inspired by romance novels and animes.**

 **Till next time.**


	2. Academy

**22/2/2017**

I Do Not Own Naruto!

 _ **Naruto of the Otsutsuki Clan**_

Chapter 2

 **The First Day Of the Ninja Academy!**

Enjoy ;)

 **Story Start**

* * *

Sun-rays hit the silky red threads of Tsubaki Uzumaki, making her eyes flutter, waking her from her slumber. Her body lifted up until her back was against the headrest. Her red locks were messy, falling down on her eyes. She stayed in the same position for a while until her eyes widened and a gasp was released from her lips.

"Ohayo! Tsubaki-chan~!" Kushina Uzumaki declared loudly behind her door making her groan and shake her head.

"Ohayo~" Tsubaki murmured softly, at the direction of the door as it opened. Another red head walked in, and smiled at her daughter who was still in her pyjamas, sleep in her eyes and her hair untied.

"I thought you'd be more excited, dattebane" Kushina muttered as Tsubaki let out a cute yawn.

"Too sleepy~ Carry me." She said blankly as Kushina giggled amusedly and scooped her little girl in her arms. "Lazy-baka" Kushina giggled and pinched her cheeks as Tsubaki made a resisting face and pout.

"Naw" She argued, however she was already snuggling for warmth in her mother's chest. Kushina hummed a song as she walked down the stairs and towards the living room, she gracefully placed Tsubaki on one of the chairs by the table and smiled.

"Eat up! You have to have your breakfast for the first day of the academy." She said as Tsubaki shook her head.

"Feed me" She muttered as Kushina pouted.

"Naw~" She said imitating her earlier. This time Tsubaki pouted and grabbed a fork and knife and quietly bit through each of her breakfast, savoring the delicious taste.

"Where's tou-chan?" Tsubaki asked as Kushina shrugged and rested her chin on her daughter's head"

"The other lazy-baka is probably still asleep, i'll have to wake him." Kushina groaned and walked up the stairs once again.

"No need! I'm right here" Minato declared wearing a blue bodysuit with white straps on his arms.

"KYAAA!" Kushina screamed and kicked Minato down the stairs and into the wall.

"Oww" Minato whined and rubbed his back.

"Don't scare me like that dattebane!" Shrieked Kushina as Minato muttered an apology.

"Sorry"

 _"Why is Tou-chan apologizing?"_ Tsubaki thought, bewildered.

"So you excited about your first day?" Kushina asked as Tsubaki shrugged.

"I guess..." Tsubaki murmured and took another bite.

"You know, I heard Naruto is going to be joining" Minato mused nonchalantly as he read the newspaper.

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

"PFFFT!"(ik, sounds weird) Tsubaki spat all of her food out, spraying it all over her father who was semi-amused and semi-irritated. "WHAT!?" Tsubaki yelled at him, with a wild blush on her face and a jaw-slacked expression.

"Uh huh. He's on the roster" -.- Minato glared irritatingly.

"You mean, he's going to be a ninja!?"

"Uh huh."

"And-And he's joining the academy!?"

"Uh huh"

"Today!?

"Uh huh"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!?"

"You didn't know him since yesterday!"

"You could have told me after we left the park!"

"You were asleep! Did you want me to wake you up just to tell you!?"

"No! Yes! I don't know!" Tsubaki screamed in frustration. "This is too confusing!"

"Agreed!"

"Ho? Who is this "Naruto" guy huh? Tsu-ba-ki-chan?" Kushina asked in a "Mikoto" like voice. Not a moment later, Tsubaki's face went cherry red.

"E-Erm, just this boy, I met yesterday at the park..." Tsubaki answered.

"You met tons of boys yesterday, why is he so different~?"

"W-What do you mean?" She spluttered.

"You're blushing~"

"Am not!"

"Sounds like you've got a crush~"

"Do not!"

"You're in denial sweetheart" Kushina laughed as Tsubaki just glared daggers at her.

"Maaa, Maaa, enough teasing Kushi-chan" Minato playfully scolded as Kushina pouted and walked to do the house chores.

"Get ready now 'kay? We need to get their earlier to fill out your forms" Minato told Tsubaki who nodded ecstatically and ran up the stairs and towards the bathroom. Once she came down Kushina had stars in her eyes. Tsubaki wore a fancy white kimono with red trimmings, a red obi around her waist. (Mito's kimono) Added with a kunai holster attatched to her right thigh.

"Ready!" Grinned Tsubaki as Kushina giggled teasingly.

"Gotta look good for this "Naruto" guy right, Tsubaki-chan" Kushina teased once again as Tsubaki puffed her red cheeks out and glared venemously at her mother.

"KAA-CHAN!"

* * *

Academy...

* * *

The Hokage family walked through the steel gates of the academy, which had been swung to the side. Families greeted them as politely as they could as Minato had his legendary Hokage's robe shown across his back. Tsubaki hid in between both parents with her arms latched upon their hands as she hid her face as many other parents gushed at her.

Both parents walked up towards the desk and smiled at the receptionist who pointed towards the booth in the next room. They signed up their child's details easily before walking back out.

 _Tsubaki Uzumaki_

 _Age, 6_

 _Birth, October 10th_

 _Allegiance: Konohagakure no Sato_

 _Parents: Kushina Uzumaki (Former Jonin), Minato Namikaze (Jonin, Yondaime Hokage)_

 _Siblings: None_

 _Clan Status: Uzumaki-Namikaze Clan Heiress_

 _Reason for joining the Academy: To become Hokage!_

Kushina grinned at the last part where she filled out. The two walked back and saw several families their to sign their children and were talking to each other rapidly. It surprised them to see how much clan heirs were going to be attending but broke out of their stupor as they heard a loud voice ring over everyone.

"Welcome to Konoha's Ninja Academy where you'll all be spending the next 7 years in. You'll be nurtured and trained to be the next generation of ninja to protect the village and, who knows, take the hat off our Yondaime" Sandaime said, smiling at Minato who blushed at the attention and rubbed his back head sheepishly. "There is no greater honor to protect the things you hold dear to yourselves. So now as tradition has passed upon to us since the time of the Shodai Hokage, we shall have our academy's year to open up with a spar to open the way to the future of this bright children!" Declared Sandaime as everyone clapped and cheered for him as he pulled out a hat and filled it with names filled out on paper slips.

"Tsubaki Uzumaki!" Sandaime declared as everyone clapped and cheered loudly as Tsubaki blushingly walked into an arena. She looked around, hoping Naruto would be somewhere, watching her, however all she could see was the many parents clapping with their children in front of them. No sign of Naruto.

"Good luck Tsubaki-chan~" Kushina cheered loudly before pointing towards a direction. "We'll be over there kay?" She mouthed and gestured as Tsubaki nodded while her parents walked by the stage near Sandaime.

"Hinata Hyuga!" Sandaime declared as another large round of applauses followed. There a girl walked towards the arena with short indigo hair above her eyebrows and two small bangs that framed her face. She had large pale white eyes and pale skin. She poked her fingers together nervously as she wore a large cream coloured jacket and shinobi pants with sandals.

Another large cheer commenced seeing two clan heirs from the 4 royal clans.

"Ready? Hajime!" Sandaime declared as the fight started. Nothing much happened as Hinata slowly circled the circle with her arms shaking nervously, Tsubaki wasn't doing so good but better than Hinata. They both crouched in a fighting position, Hinata in a basic Juuken form and Tsubaki in the Uzumaki style.

 _"Hinata..."_ Hiashi growled dangerously low as Hinata squeaked and nodded nervously. She dashed towards Tsubaki and thrusted her palm forward however Tsubaki jumped out of the way quick enough and thrusted a quick jab in the abdomen area with her left fist making Hinata cough in pain. Tsubaki hesitated, bad move. Hinata pounced upwards and threw multiple juuken strikes, hitting Tsubaki all over her body and dust dirtied her kimono.

"Oww." Tsubaki moaned as she felt stiff in all her body joints. While it wasn't actual Juuken, since her byakugan had yet to activate, it worked in a similar fashion.

 _"Finish it"_ Hiashi hissed, wanting his family to rise in fame, seeing the clan heiress of the Hyuga clan beat the Hokage's daughter.

"Juuken!" Hinata shouted and pushed her palm towards Tsubaki, however she didn't reach, as if her arms weren't long enough. Tsubaki didn't hesitate time and let out a sloppy, yet powerful punch delivered on the right cheek of Hinata before lashing upwards and uppercutted her cheek, making Hinata fly out of the ring.

"Disgraceful!" Hiashi scoffed and dragged Hinata, before any more embarrassment was given to their clan.

"Winner! Tsubaki Uzumaki!" declared Sandaime as the crowd roared loudly with applause, however a frown was settled upon her face. It didn't feel like much of a victory, she was just lucky... Silently, she walked back to her previous location alone as she received many cheers from her peers which she had ignored.

*Tap*

Tsubaki felt someone tapping her left shoulder and her neck snapped towards the direction... Only to feel a finger poking into the side of her cheek. She looked up and saw the crystal eyes of Naruto no-surname. Her jaw dropped as Naruto smiled.

"Y-You!"

"M-Me?" Naruto pointed towards himself mockingly with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Where were you?" Tsubaki hissed as Naruto smirked and put a finger on his lip.

"Secret" He winked as the next call for the next match appeared.

"Why so secretive?"

"Because, I can"

Tsubaki pouted "That's not an answer"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

Naruto paused "Well, that's all you're getting out of me."

Tsubaki hmph'd childishly and looked at the match to see Kiba beating a civilian. There was a silence between the two for a while, until Tsubaki asked the question on her mind ever since she met him.

"What's your surname?" Tsubaki asked as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You're asking me that again?"

"Yeah..."

Naruto just put a finger on his lip and Tsubaki pouted.

"Fine fine, secret?"

"Uh huh" Naruto spoke amusedly.

"Fine, ill find out when you're name is going to be called out"

It was then Tsubaki had a proper look at Naruto, he wore a tight fitted black shirt under a fishnet shirt that was showing from his sleeves. He wore grey shinobi pants with a kunai holster around his right thigh and black shinobi sandals. It was just simple clothes, however he looked amazing, perfect in it.

After that, she realized the group of girls surrounding Naruto, ogling Naruto like a piece of meat, however Naruto didn't even glance at them, just solely at the match or at her, something which made her blush furiously.

"What?" Naruto asked as Tsubaki looked away hiding her red blush.

"N...Nothing"

"Erm.. Okay?"

"Sasuke Uchiha!" They heard Sandaime ring out and a handsome boy with a duckbutt haircut walked in the fighting arena, rather smugly.

"Oh, It seems I forgot to congratulate you on your win" Naruto grinned at Tsubaki who flushed.

"It-It was nothing"

"I know." Naruto said curtly as Tsubaki glared at him. Naruto merely laughed at her amusedly and Tsubaki pouted.

"Naruto Ots-"

"Just Naruto" Naruto told Sandaime who frowned.

"Oh c'mon." Tsubaki whined as Naruto laughed. He then walked upon the fighting circle with his hands in his pockets calmly. Sasuke looked rather smug as he eyed Naruto, who paid no attention at him.

"Good luck" Tsubaki called out as Naruto stopped and looked at her, full 100% attention upon her. Naruto merely winked as Tsubaki's face matched her hair.

"Kyaaah! He winked at me!"

"What are you talking about! He's winking at me!"

"You're blind! He's winking at me!"

A bunch of girls argued as Tsubaki rolled her eyes.

"You know, Uchiha's are trained at age 4, I'll wipe the floor with you."

"That's cute" Naruto yawned as Sasuke flushed red in anger as the crowd laughed. Tsubaki let out an uncontained giggle as Naruto stood there. Hands in pockets with half lidded eyes, a calm expression.

"I'll show you, the power of the Uchiha's" Sasuke hissed as Naruto smirked and crouched into a calm fighting stance.

"Well then, show me all mighty _Uchiha_ " Naruto hissed the last word out.

"Hajime!" Sandaime shouted as Sasuke pounced immediatly, sprinting towards Naruto with his fist pumped back and aimed for his ose, Naruto grabbed the Uchiha's fist easily in his palm, wincing at the power behind the attack, Naruto side stepped while holding Sasuke's fist before throwing a quick punch at Sasuke's abdomen area, before throwing two more jabs at the same spot and finally uppercutting him with his left fist, letting go of Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke flew in the air and almost towards the edge of the ring with a nasty red bruise under his cheek and blood dripping from the side of his mouth. Naruto then crouched into a fighting position with one hand out in front with his other hand close to his face.

"Not bad" Sasuke coughed out a spit of blood before smirking. "Hope you can keep up" Sasuke then disappeared as he ran towards Naruto once again, pumping chakra into his feet to boost his speed.

'Impressive'

'Impressive'

Both Sandaime and Yondaime thought, seeing a child already using chakra to such a degree, even before the academy had yet to started, though it was expected, for an Uchiha. Naruto however looked perfectly calm, and stayed in his position as his head snapped backwards, narrowly dodging a punch aimed for his right cheek. Naruto flipped upsidedown and twisted his body in a handstand position and swung his leg around and slammed the heel of his foot into Sasuke's side.

Sasuke flew out the ring into his father who caught him, scowling.

"Shosa! Naruto Otsutsuki!" Hiruzen said, stunning the crowd into silence until it was broken by Naruto's fangirls.

"Tch." Naruto scowled and walked towards his previous position.

"Otsutsuki?" Tsubaki murmured as Naruto turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Naruto said with a slight edgei n his voice.

"What clan is that?"

"A small one." Naruto half-lied.

"You know what I mean..."

"I know."

"Then what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing you need to know."

"But I want to know."

"You don't need to." Naruto spoke with finality in his voice and turned away with his arms crossed.

"B...but."

"Drop it." Naruto snapped before sighing and looked away. "Please..." Tsubaki's determination melted hearing the sadness in his voice and sighed and nodded.

"Okay..."

"Don't bother going to the library either, there's no information there, I checked"

"Dammit."

Naruto merely glanced at her, his eyes twinkling with amusement as a smile spread across his face.

"Baka." Naruto said as Tsubaki flushed and looked away with her arms crossed.

"Arsehole."

* * *

6 Months Later

* * *

Tsubaki and Naruto walked down the pathway, like every other day side by side with the sakura petals flowing down onto the ground. Their appearance hadn't changed as much other than the regular growth spurts and changes of clothes.

Tsubaki had a slight bounce in her step as she skipped alongside Naruto who walked beside her amusedly, ignoring his group of fans ogling him with hearts in their eyes.

"You know, it's been said that cherry blossoms petals fall 5 centimeters a second" Tsubaki chirped as Naruto raised an eyebrow, he sinked his nose into his dark grey scarf around his neck with his hands in his jacket's pocket.

"Really?" Naruto mused "You know some pretty useless facts"

Tsubaki face-faulted and pouted as Naruto tilted his head back and laughed.

"Meanie"

Naruto just stuck his tongue out teasingly as Tsubaki flushed pink and hid her face into her own light pink scarf. By now they saw the large, towering gates of the academy and sighed.

"Another day..." Tsubaki mumbled as Naruto nodded in agreement as Tsubaki took a mouthful of water from her bottle.

"I'm going to skip..." Naruto said nonchalantly as Tsubaki spat the water out with wide shocked eyes and Naruto gave her a side glance and a wry smirk appeared on his face.

"W-What? You know you can get into serious trouble!" Tsubaki spluttered frantically as Naruto laughed and walked towards the nearby tree in front of the academy.

"Na, I've got a trick for that." Naruto said confidently as Tsubaki walked up closer, interested.

"Well? What is it."

Naruto just smirked and put his hands together in a cross position and spoke calmly.

 **"Shadow Clone Jutsu"** Naruto said casually as a cloud of smoke poofed into existence right beside him, only for another Naruto to appear, exactly the same.

"Sugoi..." Tsubaki murmured awed.

"This fellow is going to be replacing me for class today." Naruto smirked as Tsubaki looked at him determinedly.

"Teach me."

"What?"

"I said, teach me!"

"You know, if your father catches you, you'll be in trouble..."

"I don't care"

"You're insatiable"

"I don't even know what the means!" Tsubaki shouted and gave him a hard glare as Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"It'll take a while..."

"We have time..."

"Fine..."

"Fine..."

"Ugh!" Naruto groaned and gave in and dragged her behind the trees.

"Alright... put your fingers like..."

"No! Like this!" "Baka!" "Look at me properly!" "UGH!"

 **Later...**

"Sorry we're late" Naruto walked in sheepishly with Tsubaki behind him, grinning while the other two were off somewhere...

* * *

 **Author's** **Note: I'm prettys ure I was going to add something else to extend this shitty 3k chapters but I decided it for chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be when Naruto disappears.**


End file.
